One-Eyed Witch
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Oneshot. Elphaba has an accident at Shiz...that, well...doesn't end well. I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES, SORRY. Musicalverse.


**AN: So here's a one shot amidst all my other updates going on right now. Just a little something for you guys to read. 'New Roommates' chapter six and 'Dating a Thropp' chapter two are both in the works right now, so they should be up within the next few days. So glad you guys enjoyed the penultimate chapter of 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'! The final chapter should be up next week, and then Nia and I will start working on the sequel! Thanks for all your response on those!**

**This one shot is for Spomione, who guessed a **_**Frozen **_**movie reference in one of the earlier chapters of 'New Roommates'! (Chapter three, I believe) This is their one shot plot request, so I hope I do it justice! CONGRATULOTIONS, SPOMIONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR ONE SHOT!**

* * *

"Nessa!" Galinda's shriek could be heard _all_ over campus. Nessa immediately wheeled herself around, facing the blonde who was running as best she could in heels.

"What is it, Glin?" Nessa asked, curious as to why Galinda was running in a very un-ladylike fashion down the sidewalk.

"Have you seen Elphie?"

"Elphaba? No. I thought she had sorcery with you," Nessa responded, growing slightly anxious as to the whereabouts of her older sister.

The blonde shook her head. "She did, but she never showed up! I have no idea what happened! We both saw she was in Doctor Dillamond's class. She said she forgot a book in our dorm room and needed to go get it and said she'd meet up with me at Madame Morrible's room. She never showed up."

Nessa grew more nervous with each word that left Galinda's mouth. Elphaba _never_ missed classes. She was always the first one there and the last one to leave. She would go to class even when she felt lousy. School was always so important to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Nessa exclaimed, and Galinda went around to the back of Nessa's chair, and began running and pushing the chair down the campus pathways.

"Where should we check first?" Galinda asked breathlessly, stopping for a minute in the center of campus, looking around at all the buildings.

"Well, we should check your dorm room, Lila's and the library to start. And then maybe the cafeteria and some other classrooms if we have no luck in the first three locations," the tragically beautiful Thropp sister suggested. The bubbly blonde nodded her head in agreement, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, before running behind Nessa's chair towards the girls' dormitories.

She ran up the ramps, which were used for Nessa's chair, and finally came to the third floor, where her and Elphaba's shared room was located. She dug her room key out of her purse and stuck it in the lock, jiggling it around, trying to get it open as fast as she could.

"Got it!" she exclaimed when she heard the familiar unlocking 'click' and pushed the door open, walking into the room. Nessa wheeled herself in right behind Galinda. Much to their disappointment, the room was lacking a green girl.

"Well, let's head over to the library and then to Lila's, okay, Nessa?" the blonde asked. Nessarose nodded, and Galinda turned her around, wheeled her out of the room and shut the door behind her, it locking itself. Starting off running once again, she went down the ramps and through the building doors, into the warm April air. The breeze blowing their hair behind them, they headed for the library. They burst through the double wooden doors, earning them strange looks from the students, teachers and librarian, Ms. Freiddegul.

"I'll take the second floor, you take the first. We'll meet here as soon as we're done," Galinda formulated a plan and Nessarose nodded, determination clear on her beautiful features. Galinda ran like a crazy person up the hardwood stairs, her high heels making quite a racket as she ran around upstairs on the library's second floor. Nessa expertly weaved her chair through the shelves of many books, occasionally softly calling her sister's name; they were in a library after all.

The blonde was much less considerate in her search. Her shoes were incredibly loud, and her constant shrieks of "Elphie!" were a distraction to many of the students and staff members unfortunate enough to be working on the second floor of the library at that very moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Galinda and Nessa, both out of breath, met back at their starting point just inside the library doors.

"No luck, I'm assuming," the younger Thropp sister said, and Galinda nodded, frowning.

"Well, let's go check Lila's."

At the cafe they had similar bad luck. No green girls in there.

They then went to the school cafeteria, splitting the large room down the middle, Nessa taking the right side and Galinda the left. It was around lunchtime, so the room was full, making it more difficult for the two girls to weave through the tables, trying to find some traces of green.

It was harder than they expected. Several girls were clad in emerald green dresses, which got slightly confusifying; and any girl with long, dark hair got them all excited. But, there were no emerald skinned, dark haired girls to be found in the bustling room.

Sighing, Galinda took her place behind Nessa's chair and ran out of the room, heading for Doctor Dillamond's and Doctor Sochicco's classrooms; Elphaba's two favorite teachers. History and Law were her two best subjects, and the teachers always made class interesting for her.

Before the two girls could even get to the main classrooms building, Galinda stopped dead in her tracks.

"Galinda, why did you...Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed, cutting herself off, eyes sparkling at the sight of her sister. Galinda's wide smile quickly disappeared and her forehead crinkled and the corners of her pink lips turned down in a frown.

"Elphie, what _happened _to you?" Elphaba was walking down the pathway, holding onto Fiyero's arm, a black eyepatch covering one eye. Elphaba and Fiyero had been dating since mid-February, a couple of weeks before Elphaba's twenty first birthday. He and Galinda had broken up in December, and the blonde was totally fine with her best friend and ex boyfriend dating, much to the green girl's surprise.

"Ask this brainless one," she responded, pointing a finger at the Vinkun prince.

"Fiyero, what did you do _this_ time?" Galinda asked in an exasperated tone.

He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do _anything_! Fae, please tell them." His tone had a twinge of desperation in it, and Elphaba couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. Rolling her eyes, she told the story.

_History in Doctor Dillamond's room just ended. Elphaba turned to her blonde best friend. _

"_Hey, Glin, I need to go grab a book from our room before sorcery. Go on ahead. I'll meet you there." _

"_Okay!" Galinda nodded before skipping in the direction of her next class. Elphaba chuckled, rolling her large, brown eyes and turning towards the girls' dormitory building. _

"_Hey, Fae!" She heard Fiyero's voice behind her and turned around, looking at him expectantly. "I'll walk with you."_

"_Oh, you don't have to-"_

"_I don't have a class right now, and I want to walk with you," he insisted, cutting her off._

_Her cheeks turned a darker shade of green. "Okay."_

_Off they went, to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm. Fiyero thought it was hilarious how drastic the change was from one side of the room to the other. Galinda's side was pretty easy to identify. _

_Elphaba was in and out with her book in three minutes flat. They then walked down the three flights of steps and outside. _

"_Hey," Fiyero stopped walking, snapping his fingers, getting an idea. Elphaba stopped too, and looked at him expectantly, once again. "I know a shortcut! It'll get you to sorcery _so_ much faster!"_

_Elphaba looked at him warily, wrinkling her forehead. "Yero, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"Yes_, Fae. Come on. You trust me, don't you?"_

"_I admit, I trust you a lot more now. Even though you're still brainless sometimes."_

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, pretending to be insulted, putting a hand over his heart. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the childish pout on his face._

"_Fine. Show me your shortcut, Fiyero." His eyes lit up and he took her hand, leading her to a cluster of trees and running through them, dragging her behind him._

"_Woah! Slow down, Princey! We've still got time before I need to be at the classroom!" Elphaba exclaimed, digging her feet into the ground in an attempt to slow them down. Fiyero slowed his pace to a walk and smiled sheepishly at her._

_He kept walking, holding the low tree branches out of the way for her. One time, he forgot._

"_Augh!" Elphaba exclaimed, cupping her hand over her right eye. Fiyero whipped his head around just in time to see her green hand cover her eye. _

"_Fae! What happened?" he asked in alarm. A low growl formed in the back of the green girl's throat._

"_I got poked in the _eye_ with that Ozdamn tree branch!" she said through gritted teeth. Fiyero winced, knowing it was partially his fault. Okay, _mostly_ his fault._

"_I'm so so sorry, Elphaba," he apologized before taking her arm. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." Elphaba obliged, letting him lead her to the infirmary._

_Half an hour later, the nurse had checked her eye out, confirming that it was nothing major, and simply gave Elphaba an eyepatch to protect her eye for a week, or until it fully healed._

_Grumbling, she latched onto Fiyero's arm and they left the infirmary._

Galinda and Nessa couldn't help but start to chuckle at the story. Looking up and seeing the anger on Elphaba's face, the two girls' laughing deceased. Mumbles of 'sorry, Fabala' and 'sorry, Elphie' were uttered from their mouths.

"Did _you_ say sorry, Fiyero?" Galinda asked the prince accusingly.

"Of course!" he defended himself.

"Please, he won't _stop_ saying sorry. I had to punch his arm earlier," Elphaba put in.

Fiyero rubbed his arm. "And it _hurt_."

The green girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse.

"Well, I better go ask Madame Morrible what I missed in sorcery because of this one," she said, pointing a finger at her boyfriend, turning around.

Fiyero followed, still holding onto her arm.

"I don't need a human walker!" was the last thing Nessarose and Galinda heard before the two disappeared, rounding a corner.

* * *

**AN: So, Spomione, I hope I did your idea justice, and I hope you liked it! Favorite lines? Review for **_**Wicked**_**!**


End file.
